Les premiers pas d'une fratrie
by Karasu999
Summary: (Traduction de la fiction de InoShikaChou) Alors que Kankuro essaie de soutenir Gaara dans son ambition de devenir Kazekage, les deux frères ont encore du mal à s'adapter aux récents changements de leur vie.


Note de Karasu999 : Cette fiction n'est pas de moi, mais de InoShikaChou.

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette fic ne m'appartient.

**Les premiers pas d'une fratrie**

« Il a donc tué son frère afin de devenir le seul et unique maître de cette nouvelle terre. Son clan a été baptisé à partir de son nom, et on se souvint de lui comme le guerrier le plus puissant de son temps. » Conclut Kankuro.

Gaara s'assit derrière le bureau de leur père, encombré de vieux livres. « C'est un… conte pour enfant de chez nous ? »

« Bien sûr. Temari et moi le connaissons depuis tous petits. »

« En tout cas, personne ne connait le nom de cet homme, ni de quelle terre il est question, on ne sait même pas si cette histoire est vraie. Il a assassiné le dernier membre de sa famille par égoïsme et soif de pouvoir. Il s'est plongé tout seul dans la solitude, et aujourd'hui personne ne sait s'il a réellement existé. »

Kankuro se gratta l'arrière de la tête. « Je n'avais jamais considéré les choses sous cet angle auparavant. Plusieurs noms ont été utilisés pour le désigner, mais l'intérêt de cette histoire venait de la détermination de ce type à surpasser tous les obstacles sur son chemin sans se faire ralentir par ses émotions. »

« Cela ne valait pas le prix de la vie de son propre frère, cet homme qui était resté à ses côtés depuis toujours. »

Kankuro détourna son regard. « Si tu le dis. » Un silence pesant s'installa.

Gaara baissa les yeux sur les livres. Aucun des deux ne comprenait réellement l'origine de ce soudain malaise. « Tu disais qu'ils s'entendaient bien avant cet… incident ? »

« Plus que ça, ils étaient amis. Inséparables, même. »

« Ne pouvaient-ils pas se partager cette nouvelle terre ? »

Le marionnettiste haussa les épaules. « Il faut croire que non. Ecoute, c'est probablement une simple histoire inventée pour les jeunes shinobis. »

« Hmm. » Marmonna Gaara en s'intéressant à un autre ouvrage.

Kankuro soupira. Il étudia l'air impassible de son frère et se dit qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. « Je ne connais pas de légendes populaires de Suna traitant de thèmes différents, mais je pourrais te parler… d'autre chose. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais vraiment besoin de ce genre de contes de fées pour devenir Kazekage. »

« Non, mais je vais devoir convaincre le conseil que je suis capable de comprendre les villageois. Que je ne suis pas une menace. »

« Cette bande de coincés vont te mettre des bâtons dans les roues, quoi que tu fasses. »

« Je sais. » Gaara se plongea dans un autre livre.

Kankuro s'installa dans un fauteuil et soupira, se sentant de nouveau mal à l'aise à présent qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire. Les silences gênants étaient monnaie courante entre lui et son frère. Tous deux avaient encore du mal à savoir comment se comporter l'un avec l'autre. Il se demanda si Gaara s'en rendrait seulement compte, s'il s'en allait maintenant.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre sa pensée en pratique, la voix de Gaara s'éleva de nouveau. « Est-ce que le conseil envisage un autre candidat ? Tu penses que je serais en compétition avec quelqu'un ? » Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté la page qu'il lisait.

« Pas que je sache. Mais Baki doit en savoir plus que moi. »

Le regard de Gaara rencontra celui de son frère. « Et toi, tu n'as jamais pensé à devenir Kazekage ? »

L'aîné se raidit, ne s'étant pas attendu à une telle question. « Nan. » Il éclata d'un rire nerveux. « Trop de paperasse. » Gaara continuait de le fixer, comme si cette excuse ne lui convenait pas. Kankuro secoua la tête. « J'ai trop de souvenirs de notre père dans ce même rôle. Ses décisions… Son attitude… J'aurai trop peur de devenir comme lui. »

Gaara hocha la tête. Il sembla enfin satisfait de sa réponse et retourna à sa lecture. Le silence reprit sa place. Les pensées des deux frères prirent une direction commune. Quand bien même aucun n'affichait clairement de répulsion, tous deux craignaient un rejet de l'autre.

Gaara était devenu bien plus abordable suite à sa défaite à Konoha. Kankuro n'avait plus à subir de menaces de mort. Le cadet était devenu plus respectueux, voir presque chaleureux, envers son frère et sa sœur, et Kankuro avait été sincèrement honoré d'avoir été le premier informé de son projet de devenir Kazekage. Pourtant, toute cette haine… Elle faisait partie de leur vie depuis tant d'années. Où s'étaient envolées toutes ces émotions ? Un simple combat ne pouvait effacer tout un pan d'histoire. Quand bien même Gaara se comportait de manière plus civilisée aujourd'hui, Kankuro ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur le fait qu'il le considérait toujours comme une entité négligeable. Et que cela ne changerait certainement jamais.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait faire taire une légère lueur d'espoir. Il souhaitait désespérément gagner une place importante dans le cœur de son petit frère.

Il ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit que Gaara puisse éprouver des craintes similaires. Après tant d'années de traitements des plus cruels, pourrait-il un jour se faire pardonner par son frère ? Comment pourrait-il rattraper ses erreurs passées ? Serait-il capable de croire de nouveau en quelqu'un ?

Plus important, Kankuro n'avait pas réalisé que lorsque Gaara avait commencé à changer, celui-ci s'était mis à admirer certains traits de la personnalité de son aîné. Il avait été touché par sa volonté à rester à ses côtés, et une partie de son sentiment de solitude s'était envolée. Plus ils passaient de temps ensemble, plus il comprenait l'intérêt de cultiver des liens avec une personne.

Peut-être que leur relation se renforcerait avec le temps. Peut-être qu'un jour, ils trouveraient enfin le courage de s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre. Mais aucun des deux n'osait espérer une telle possibilité pour le moment.

Gaara posa encore une fois ses yeux sur Kankuro. « J'ai vu que tu allais partir. Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer si tu as mieux à faire. » Son visage était resté neutre, mais quelque chose dans son intonation donna à son aîné l'impression que son départ n'était pas souhaité.

Kankuro ne ressentit plus aucune envie de partir. « Non, je vais rester encore un peu. » Peut-être était-ce dû à son imagination, mais il aurait pu jurer apercevoir un éclat de gratitude briller dans les yeux de son frère. Il sourit et s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Pour le moment, ils pouvaient au moins trouver un certain réconfort par la simple présence de l'autre.


End file.
